www love com
by marandamam
Summary: Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,and Gaara are college kids who share a presidential sweet together. They need easy money, so they stubble across a website that gives them money to take girls on dates! What will happen? R&R PLEASE! M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto!

But I own This Story! Enjoy!

SMILE

* * *

**Prologue **

'Aw, man! Why did I let them talk me into this!' Sasuke thought. He was sitting in front of the computer with Naruto and Kiba havering right beside him.

"Come on Sasuke you have to do this!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Yeah! It could be fun!" Kiba agreed.

"Guy's, I don't think going on dates for money is "fun"."He protested.

"Of course that's not the fun part! The fun part is after the date, you know what I'm talking about." Kiba winked.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to have sex with these girls!" Sasuke stated.

"But what if they are really hot?" Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Fine then, just pass them on to me when your done with them." Kiba laugh.

"This is a stupid idea." The three of them turned around to face Shikamaru. Who was getting really annoyed by there constant talking.

"Who asked you?" Naruto challenged.

"Naruto, don't make me kick your ass." Shikamaru gave him a death glare. Naruto got the shivers, "Gawd Shikamaru I was only kidding!" He whimpered.

"Anyways...Gaara, what do you think about it?" Kiba questioned. There was a short pause.

"It sounds like a good idea. I might do it myself." Gaara sighed. Everyone turned to Gaara with a surprised look.

"What? I look sexy too, at least that's what all the girls tell me." Gaara scoffed. All the guys nodded their head. They turned there heads back to the screen. "Alright Gaara we're going to sign you up too!"Naruto cheered while typing up all his information. Sasuke got up from the chair, walked to the sofa, and turned on the T.V.

"OK! Gaara and Sasuke, you are officially signed up for this program. Anybody else before I turn the laptop off?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru, he was just sitting in his chair with both arms crossed.

"Are you sure Shikamaru?" Naruto grinned. Shikamaru just looked at Naruto and flicked him off. Naruto just winced back. "Ouch Shikamaru, that really heart." He pouted.

Then the front door opened, and Neji walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" He said exhaustily, rubbing his arm. Then he closed the door and locked it.

"Sore again Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Neji plopped down on the sofa next to Sasuke.

"Hey, if the job makes you that tired you should quit." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed, "Naw I need this job, we need this job. To pay for the bills." Neji rested his arms on his knees.

"OK, I guess I'll do the...whatever you are signing us up for Naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto gave Shikamaru a big grin, "That's the spirit man!" Naruto started to type in Shikamarus' information.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" Neji asked facing him.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's this thing that Naruto is signing us up for. We get paid for spending a day with a girl. I guess it's a dating thing."

"Yeah and we are all signed up for it." Gaara added.

"Not all of us! I'm not doing it!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru raised from his chair, rushed to them and grabbed them by there collar. "Now you to listen," Shikamaru growled, "if I'm doing it you two are too, got it?" Kiba and Naruto shook there heads. He let them go and sat back down in the chair.

"Damn Shikamaru! What's your problem?" Sasuke said. Shikamaru just closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, everyone is signed up, except for you Neji." Kiba looked at him, "So, are you in?" Neji got up and went to the computer.

"Yeah if that means I don't have to make pizzas any more I'm in." Neji smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto smiled.

After finishing putting Nejis Information in Naruto sighed, "OK guys, come here!" Naruto said with joy. They all got up and walked to the computer.

"This is it, once I push the Start Button there is no turning back." Naruto looked at all of them, they nodded their heads. Naruto pushed the button.

Then some thing popped on the screen, it read;

_CONGRATULATIONS! WE APPRECIATE YOUR EMPLOYMENT! YOUR JOBS WILL START TOMORROW. _

_MANY THANKS, _

_CEO JIRAYA _

"OK guys, get ready for tomorrow." Naruto said.

Then he shut the computer off.

* * *

**Hello! Please review! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**SMILE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto!

But I own This Story! Enjoy!

SMILE

* * *

**Getting Ready**

The next day.

"Yawn! Damn, we stayed up late." Shikamaru Said. Rubbing his head, he looked across the living room and saw Naruto at the computer.

"Hey Naruto, what time is it?"

"It's time to get up! We all need to go now!" Naruto yelled.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Sasuke came out of one of the rooms. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and boxers.

Naruto turned around to face him. "Hey Sasuke! You got the most hits out of all of us!" Naruto snarled.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other then walked to the computer.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto pointed to the screen, "Don't you remember? We signed up for this website to go on dates for money!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shook his head, "And I thought it was all a dream."

"Nope. So you better wake up the other guys." Naruto grinned.

"Wait," Sasuke looked away, "how many hits did I get?"

Naruto turned back to the computer, "Hmmmm, lets see, you got...1,367,482 hits." Naruto said with a side of envy.

"Damn Sasuke! Your going to be busy!" Kiba said walking out of the bathroom."Hey Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, you have...889 hits." Naruto smirked. Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"What is so fucking funny Naruto.?" Shikamaru flinched towards Naruto.

"Hey calm down." Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's way to early to start that shit." Everyone turned around to see Gaara and Neji walk out of there room.

"I know right, can't you two just grow up?" Neji said

"Gawd, Your screaming and yelling is giving me a headache." Gaara said. He's not a morning person.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to wake you up." Shikamaru said, walking to the sofa and turned the T.V. on.

Neji just nodded and walked to the computer, "So, how many hits did I get?" Naruto looked at the computer, "Neji you got...1,038,892 hits." Naruto said with a frown.

"Cool." Neji walked to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. Gaara was still by the bedroom door, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Sasuke walked to the kitchen and started to make himself some sausage and eggs."Gaara you want some?" Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded his head and sat at the table. Sasuke grabbed an apron and began to cook.

"Hey Naruto how many hits do I have?" Kiba said with excitement. Naruto scrolled down the screen, "Oh OK, Kiba you have 728 hits."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba jumped up and shouted. "I'm going to be a lucky boy tonight." Kiba said rubbing his hands together.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Naruto gave Kiba a high five.

Sasuke finished making his and Gaaras' breakfast, took off the apron, and sat at the table.

Gaara looked up at Naruto, "How many do I have?" Gaara yawned.

Naruto glanced him then looked at the screen, "Lets see, Gaara you have...almost as much as Sasuke." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Gaara.

Gaara looked at everyone, "I told you girls think I'm sexy." Gaara smiled then began to eat his food.

"How many?" Neji said finishing his bowl of cereal and placing it into the sink.

"He has...1,367,422." Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Don't start that habit again Uchiha." Shikamaru warned.

Sasuke just glared at Shikamaru and ate his food.

"Wait Naruto, how many do you have?" Gaara asked. Everyone looked at Naruto, he began to scroll down the screen.

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled. Everybody stopped what they were doing and walked to the computer. Kiba was the first one there, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Naruto! Man! You got, HAHAHAHA, one hit!" Kiba fell down to the floor laughing.

"Knock it off Kiba." Neji said annoyed.

Naruto slumped on the desk, "Guys I'm pathetic."

Kiba stopped laughing and got up, feeling bad now. "Hey man, I was just kidding." He pat Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto didn't move. Kiba just walked away and sat on the sofa.

The rest of the guys glanced at each other. Sasuke then leaned over Naruto and looked at the screen, "Hey, or first date starts at 1 o'clock." He sighed. Naruto still didn't move. Sasuke stood back up.

"Hey, cheer up Naruto." Shikamaru said. No response.

Gaara picked Naruto up, "You know this could be a good thing. She could be the one." Naruto looked up, Gaara smiled.

"You really think so?" Naruto sniffed and looked at Gaara.

"Defiantly." Gaara said. Naruto looked around, everyone was nodding there heads, smiling.

That was just the thing to cheer him up, "Well then, what are we standing around for? Lets go on our dates!" Naruto yelled. Everyone smiled.

Naruto gave Gaara a hug, walked to his room, then turned around at the door, and said, "Thanks guys." Then he disappeared into the room.

Everyone just smiled, and then went to their rooms to get ready for their date.

* * *

**Hello! Please review! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**SMILE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto!

But I own This Story! Enjoy!

SMILE

* * *

**Heading out **

All the guys were ready, standing in the living room, with their own personal cologne on. Sasuke was wearing a half-length, lined leather jacket, a mock-neck sweater, and an attractive wool scarf with blue jeans, and black shoes. Next to him was Neji, wearing a blue polo shirt, with slightly baggy jeans, white shoes, and glasses on. Gaara was wearing khakis with a cotton red button down shirt, and black shoes. Shikamaru was wearing a white casual collard shirt, the sleeves rolled up, linen pants, and brown sandals. Kiba was wearing casual pants, a sports shirt, and white tenni shoes.

"Alright guys, how do I look?" Naruto came out of his room dressed in a suit and tie, with black dress shoes. He posed his hand on his face.

"Whoa Naruto! You clean up good!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, you look cool." Gaara said.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru said.

"Are you taking her to some fancy restaurant?" Neji asked.

"He must be if he's wearing a suit." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

"Uh Sasuke, don't be jealous!" Naruto said rubbing his fingers threw his hair.

"Wait a minute, how can you afford such an expensive date?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Everyone looked at him.

"Huh? Didn't you know? The company is paying for our dates." Naruto said. All the guys gave him a dumb struck look.

"Are you serious!" Kiba yelled.

"When were you going to tell us this, Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"Um, well, I thought you all knew. Did any of you read the benefits?" Naruto rubbed his head smiling.

"No, you were the only one signing us up!" Sasuke growled.

"So, how do they pay for it?" Gaara asked.

Naruto snapped out of his mind, "Oh yeah," He pulled out a red credit card from his jacket pocket. "This right here, everyone got one."

"Well I didn't get one!" Kiba whined.

"Yeah you did. I put all of yours on the table by the door this morning."

Everybody looked at the table by the door, and rushed to get there card. They began to rip the envelope open.

"Well now that, that is settled, lets go now!" Naruto said.

"Wait." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Yeah, the dates don't start until one, it's only," Kiba looked at his cell phone, "11:45."

"Naruto, what are you hiding?" Sasuke said.

Naruto started to blush, "Nothing lets go!" Naruto tried to rush by them, but Sasuke grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey get off! Your going to ruin my suit!" Naruto struggled but it didn't work.

"He won't let go until you tell us." Gaara said.

Everyone hovered over Naruto.

Naruto pouted, "Fine! I'll tell you if you get off of me!" He yelled.

Sasuke looked around, everyone nodded there head, so Sasuke git up.

Naruto stood up, dusted him self off, straightened his coat, and fixed his tie.

He looked at everybody, "Alright, I want to leave early because-" Naruto bolted passed his friends and headed for the door. But Neji tripped him and Naruto did a face plant in the floor.

"OWWW! Shit! Neji that hurt!" Naruto rubbed his nose. "Damn! My nose better not be broken, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Well you got it coming, for trying to run out on us." Neji said. Naruto got up and walked to the couch.

"So tell us now." Sasuke growled.

"OK, OK,...I wanted to go early, to make sure everything goes perfect." Naruto looked away from the guys.

"What! Why?" Kiba said.

Naruto turned away even more and whispered, "Because this is my first date."

Everyone was silent.

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kiba started to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru said.

Narutos face turned red.

"Oh shut up Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, shut the hell up Kiba." Gaara said.

Kiba stopped laughing. Everyone looked at Gaara.

"What's wrong with you Gaara." Sasuke said.

Gaara glanced at everyone, "I don't see what's wrong for this being his first date. He's only trying to make it perfect, so that it wouldn't end in shame." Gaara looked at Kiba. "So I don't know why you're laughing Kiba. Naruto is the one dressed up, and you look like your going to a bar to watch a football game."

Kiba put his hands in his pocket. "Whatever."

"And one more thing," Gaara walked to Kiba and stood only inches from him. "this is my first date. I want to see you laugh about that."

Kiba just scoffed and looked away.

Sasuke and Shikamaru grinned.

"Now that we're done talking," Shikamaru put his hand on Gaaras shoulder, "lets go." and lead him to the door.

"Really!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're going to help you Naruto." Neji said.

And so, they all walked out of the door. Naruto messed Kibas hair up and he started to chuckle.

"Hey man, sorry for laughing at you." Kiba said.

"It's alright, I got over it." Naruto smiled.

"Still friends?" Kiba said.

"Always!" Naruto shouted.

Then they both gave each other a hug, and were on there way to there first date.

* * *

**How will there dates go?**

** Please review! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**SMILE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto!

But I own This Story! Enjoy!

SMILE

* * *

**Narutos Date **

"Alright Naruto, good luck." Everyone patted him on the back.

"Geez thanks guys." Naruto smiled.

"Don't forget to hold the door open for her." Neji said.

"Yeah, and use eye contact, girls love that." Shikamaru smirked.

"And pull her chair back for her." Everyone looked at Sasuke. "What? I know what girl like."

Everybody just shrugged. They began to walk out of the restaurant.

"Oh wait!" Kiba ran back to Naruto, "Tell me how the date goes, if you know what I mean." Kiba winked and elbowed Naruto in the ribs.

"Kiba, shut up, lets go." Gaara commanded. Kiba fast walked out of there. Gaara glared at him, then looked at Naruto and shook his head with a grin. Then the guys were all off to there dates, leaving Naruto, all alone.

While by himself, he made sure that everything was perfect. He didn't want his first date to go wrong.

He sat there for a few minutes when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Uh yes, Naruto?"

"Yes this is him."

"Hi, this is...Hinata, your date for today."

Naruto sat up straight, "Oh yes, hi nice to...uh talk to you."

She chuckled, "Yes, to you too. Well I called to tell you that I'm going to be a little late. Is that OK?"

"Yeah of course, that fine, take as long as you need." He grinned.

"Thank you very much for being so understanding." She sighed.

"No problem." He said.

"Good bye, see you soon." She said.

"Bye." Naruto hung up the phone and smiled.

Naruto rose his hand,"Excuse me waiter? Can you give me a bottle of your finest champagne."

* * *

"There I called him, you should all...call your dates too." Hinata put the phone back in her purse.

"Shit, no way, I like to make my man sweat." The blond hair girl said.

Hinata shared a two story house with her friends: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Termari.

"Ino why do you have to be like that?" Sakura said.

"I don't know, it's fun." She said putting her mascara on.

Tenten was putting her hair up in little buns.

"Oh Tenten, honey, you should wear it differently." Termari suggested.

"Really? Like how?" Tenten asked.

"Hmmm, lets see. I know we should let it down a little at the back, like this."

Tenten looked in the mirror, "Wow, Termari it looks great! Thank you."

"No problem, what are friends for?" They hugged each other.

"All right girls it's time to go!" Ino shouted excitedly.

They all took one last look in the mirror and were out the door.

Hinata was wearing a black silky dress with silver stilettos and a silver necklace. Ino was Wearing a mini skirt with a tight top and heels. Sakura was wearing jeans, white tennis shoes and a black sweater. Tenten was wearing shorts, sandals and a sleeveless shirt. Termari was wearing a yellow sun dress with white sandals and white Heroine sunglasses.

"OK girls! Lets go have some fun! On this beautiful sunshiny day!" Ino shouted.

Everyone screamed with excitement!

Sakura went to her car, a White Aston Martin Vanquish, and drove away, smiling. Hinata left with Ino, Hinata doesn't like to drive, Ino drove a Jaguar XJ220, and they both drove away right after Sakura left.

"Have fun girls!" Ino screamed with laughter out of her window. Hinata waved to Termari and Tenten, then they were off.

Tenten got into her Koenigsegg CCX, and Termari got into her Lamborghini Murcielago.

They both pulled out at the same time. "Hey Termari, you wanna race?" She began revving it up.

"Hell Yeah!" Termari yelled. "The last one to make it at the end of the street, has to tell how there date went...in full detail."

Tenten smiled, "Alright deal!"

Termari smirked and yelled "Ready...set..." They began to rev up their cars, "GO!" And they speed off, burning rubber.

* * *

Ino was singing in her car with the radio blaring and the windows down.

"How come every time you come around my London London bridge wanna go down like, London London London wanna go down like, London London London. Be going down like."

"I can't believe this!" Hinata shouted over the music. Ino turned it down.

"What? What's wrong?" Ino said.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I remember I use to be so shy! Now I'm not!"

"Hm, thanks to me! I got you out of your shell and into the world...of men." They both laughed.

"Hey, turn it back up!" She yelled with a smile.

Ino turned the volume back up, and they both began to sing.

"You better get up out my face! Before I spray your ass with mace-"

"Oh, turn here!" Hinata pointed to a restaurant.

"Wow Hinata, f_ancy_!" Ino said with amazement. "This one might be a keeper!"

Ino turned the music down, then pulled in the parking lot, Hinata pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Naruto, Sorry I'm late but I just arrived...OK, well see you inside." Hinata hung up the phone.

"Well good luck Hinata. If you have any problems just call me." Ino said.

"OK, Bye!" Hinata gave Ino a hug and got out the car, Ino drove away to meet her date.

Hinata walked to the door and saw it starting to open, it was Naruto.

"Hello. My name is Naruto." He smiled.

"Hi...my name is...Hinata, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Naruto grabbed it and kissed it. "Nice to meet you too." He let her hand go.

"Please, follow me." Naruto led Hinata to their reserved table. He slide the chair open for her and then sat down. He motioned the waiter for the champagne.

"So," Hinata began the conversation. "this is a very nice place."

Naruto looked around, "Yes it is." He glanced at her and smiled.

The waiter started to pour the champagne. Hinata took a sip, "Wow, that's really good."

"I picked it out myself." Naruto said. She put her glass down and looked around again. "I have never been to a place like this before."

"Yeah me either." Naruto rubbed his head. Hinata looked at him, "Tell me about yourself." He looked at her with surprise.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" He said with excitement.

"Hmmm, tell me about...your family."

"Well, um-"

The waiter walked up, "Are you ready to order sir?"

"Um, are you ready to order Hinata?"Naruto said.

"Yes, uh I would like a...

* * *

Ino was arriving at the amusement park. She began to three way Sakura, Termari, and Tenten. "Hey girls!"

"What's up Ino!" Tenten Shouted.

"Hey!" Termari Sang.

"Do you have us on three way?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I called yall to tell you that I dropped of Hinata. Her date picked the most expensive restaurant in town!"

"No way!" They all said at the same time.

"Yeah, well I'm off to my date. Talk to yall later!"

"Bye!"Ino hung up and got out of the car, and started to walk to the entrance.

* * *

I"m so sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but I had a major family problem. Everything is not OK, but I will try to update as much as I can.

**Hello! Please review! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**SMILE!  
**


End file.
